Chronicles from the Peanut Butter Underground
This is a sequel to MarioGalaxy2433g5's (MG's) comedy on Wiki Metru Forums from a long time ago. Unlike most stories, this story doesn't take place IN the BIONICLE Universe. Instead, it takes place in reality, where BIONICLE sets come to life when nobody is looking. Basically it is Toy Story meets BIONICLE meets MG's apparent insanity. Link to prequel in the infobox and at the bottom. It helps to read the prequel despite its occassional mediocrity. As a note, it was written with WMF in mind. Story PROLOGUE If you can remember from like almost 2 years ago, you would know that BIONICLE sets come to life when you aren’t there, like it is a Toy Story rip off. A group of BIONICLE sets: Icarax, Atakus (that one loser nobody likes and had his paint removed), Axonn, Takanuva 08, Ackar (formerly known as that summer 2009 set who could not be named, #@%*, and *@#$), Pohatu Mistika with Rockoh T3, the awesome Toa Inika Hahli, the awesome Matoran Chronicler Hahli (ME!!!1!!ONE!!11!!!ELEVEN!!!!!), Tuma, a Skrall (09), Stronius, and your face; was exposed by Bobby the world renowned thief, AKA “The Creator”. However, Bobby got caught and was sent to prison. His BIONICLE sets escaped to the sewers where they started to smell like pee, and formed the Peanut Butter Underground, a group of said BIONICLE sets who are living on their own (though I still like the sound of the Hahli Underground better). We haven’t really been doing much of anything in the past year. But now… “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING ME?!?” Atakus yelled, almost waking up a random hobo around the corner. “Look, you’re annoying, and we can’t push you off the shelf anymore because… well, there isn’t a shelf anymore,” Axonn replied. Atakus then turned to Tuma and said “Even you… you’re leaving me too? I thought I was your loser servant?” Tuma said “Not only were you my loser servant, you were also my annoying loser servant!” It seems the Peanut Butter Underground was going its separate ways. Grab boxes of tissues and all that stuff. Then the awesome Matoran Hahli suggested “Maybe we should meet again after a couple months… with the exception of Atakus of course.” Then the disrespectful Takanuva said “That’s… actually not a bad idea for once. You aren’t totally useless after all.” Icarax said “I will make sure Atakus be back… personally.” Then Ackar said… “So, who is going with who?” “I WANNA BE WITH BIG HAHLI!” The awesome Matoran Hahli said. The awesome Toa Hahli said to herself “Was I really that annoying and egotistical as a Matoran?” Tuma said “You know my group: me, Skrall, Stronius, and me. That’s four, so we no longer have room for Atakus.” Skrall shrugged. Axonn said, “I’ll go with Icarax, we were almost always the ones to push Atakus off the shelf.” Icarax said “That’s liveable I guess.” Pohatu said he was going with Takanuva. So he could fetch the paint remover that isn’t really necessary anymore. Suddenly it was noticed that it wasn’t directly quoted for once. “So who does that leave me with?” Ackar asked. “Well, nobody I guess. You were always sorta just there. Though you were usually on the shelf with me, and Icarax, you really don’t fit with us,” Axonn said. “RACIST!” Ackar suddenly accused Axonn. Everyone went O_O. “IT’S BECAUSE I’M GLATORIAN ISN’T IT?” Ackar continued. “FINE, I’LL BE BY MYSELF! JERKS!” Takanuva said, “Can we please hurry this up? The faster I stop seeing random pieces of poop float by, the better.” Then he glanced at Atakus. “And stop seeing Atakus at all.” He added. “WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE ME SO MUCH?!?” Atakus cried. And so… the Peanut Butter Underground went separate for a time. And Icarax dealt with Atakus by tying him to the landing gear of an airplane. “NO!!!!!” Atakus yelled. “Farvel, as they say in Denmark, which is where you’re going and hopefully will never come back.” Icarax said almost in rejoice. After a couple months the end of the prologue came. END OF PART PROLOGUE! CHAPTER 1: The part where they start ripping off BIONICLE Chronicles 4 Tales of the Masks After each of the members of the Peanut Butter Underground (I still think the Hahli underground sounds better) went on separate adventures, they met up in the sewers. The awesome Toa Hahli and the awesome Matoran Hahli were the first to arrive at said sewers. Matoran Hahli and Toa Hahli’s said awesomeness radiated from the sewers. The awesome Matoran Hahli said “Hey, we’re the first ones here. They said to be here by 9:00 PM. Its 8:59 now I get to rub it in to everybody else’s faces that they are late.” Then awe Toa Hahli with said awesomeness said, “Why do you keep writing said so much?” Suddenly, a lampshade was hung. Then at 9:01 PM Axonn and Icarax arrived. “LATE!” the amazing Matoran Hahli yelled. Icarax, the big meanie head, looked at the wonderful Matoran Hahli and shoved her to the ground. Axonn stated, “Well, we’re here,” as filler. Then Tuma’s group showed up. “LA…” the super cool Hahli of the Matoran species was about to say. “Wait, what?!?” Stronius was happily holding a cookie, but that isn’t what was strange. What was strange was that Tuma’s head was being held by that of a large armored being. Then she noticed this being had Skrall’s head! “THIS IS MUTINY!” Tuma cried! “YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO YOUR LEADER!” “Shut up! You no longer lead us,” declared Skrall. “I am the new leader.” Then Takanuva and Pohatu blazed in on the Rockoh T3, with money flying everywhere. The beloved Matoran Hahli, even more dazed than before, fell to the ground. Icarax secretly picked up some of the money. “So that just leaves Ackar,” The amazing Toa Hahli said. Then Ackar came running to them. “LATE!” The now fully recovered awesome Matoran Hahli shouted. “HUH!” the nearby hobo exclaimed, half awake, “Who goes therrrreee um…” Then he fell back asleep. “I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS IMPORTANT!” Ackar stated impatiently. “Yeah, well, so do the rest of us. We want to tell our stories too.” Pohatu replied. “BUT ITS REALLY URGENT.” Ackar complained. The super smart Matoran Hahli then suggested “Hey, since yours is so good and would probably blow ours out of the water, you can go last.” Ackar objected, “WHAT?!? NO! BUT IT’S OF IMMEDIATE IM…” “SHUT UP!” yelled Axonn. “Racist.” Ackar muttered under his breath. “I guess I will go first,” stated the wonderful Matoran Hahli who also ended Chapter 1 before anybody could disagree. END PART CHAPTER 1 Characters *The members of the Peanut Butter Underground **Icarax **That loser, Atakus **Axonn **Takanuva (2008) **Ackar **Pohatu Mistika **The awesome Toa Hahli (Inika) **The awesome Matoran Chronicler Hahli **Tuma **Skrall (2009) **Stronius **Your face *Bobby, AKA the Creator *Random hobo External Links *Chronicles from the bedroom (The prequel) *Topic on WMF about Chronicles from the Peanut Butter Underground Category:User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 Category:Stories